


Love the Havoc You Wreak

by joonohon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gang! AU, I'll add the characters as they come, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Violence, mafia boss!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jeagers were a normal, middle class family. Grisha a doctor, and Carla a stay-at home mother. They were simple people with simple friends and a simple lifestyle. And they were the main target of the infamous gang: the Titans.</p><p>After Eren, their son, watches his parents get murdered by none other than the Titans, he makes it his goal to get his revenge and destroy their leader. Orphaned, he's abducted by the people who killed his parents and quickly takes to a man with a big house, a pretty wife, and the entire Titans gang at his disposal.  </p><p>But when Eren falls for the man, his plan to destroy the Titans from the inside out goes awry, and he finds that he must make a decision: avenge his family, or fight for the man he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Havoc You Wreak

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was inspired by a post on [Eren-the-dork](Eren-the-dork.tumblr.com)'s blog, and I figured writing this would probably help me get out of this writers block I've seemed to have stumbled across. *coughs paintmeaheart coughs*  
> I hope they like it!

Carla Jeager wasn't stupid, even though her husband thought she was, (to some extent, at least). When something was amiss, she noticed.

And something was definitely amiss.

Glancing at the digital clock on the oven, she stirred the pot full of noodles as _8:47_ glared at her in an angry red. Grisha was usually home by eight thirty. He wasn't home yet. 

Something was amiss.

_Maybe he got caught in traffic. Or maybe he had some leftover prescriptions to fill in. Or maybe he's buying something extra for dinner._

_Maybe there was a problem with the package._

_No, no... Anything but that. We've been so careful._ Carla took a deep breath, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples after she put the wooden spoon down on the counter. She huffed softly and resumed her stirring. Worry still ate at her, though, as she grabbed the spoon tightly. Her knuckles were white. 

White. 

The package was fine.

_But what if it wasn't?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard thumping, and she turned to see her son running down the stairs. He jogged into the living room, poking his head back past the wall to look at his mother. "Hey mom! Dinner smells great!"

Carla smiled. "Thank you, Eren. It's shrimp scampi; you like that a lot, from what I remember." 

Eren's eyes sparkled. "Mom. You know how much I _love_ seafood. Plus, anything you make is damn good!" 

"Watch your mouth, son. I have a wooden spoon in my hands. Don't make me throw it at you." She raised the spoon in mock threat, Eren knowing full well that they were playing around. He chuckled and raised his hands up in defense. He left to the living room, and the sound of the tv soon came. Carla was left with her thoughts again. 

Her brow furrowed with worry. She just had to keep calm. Nothing bad would happen. It was a normal Tuesday night. Grisha was caught in traffic. The scampi was almost done. Her palms were sweating. Her stomach was twisting. Her knuckles were white.

White.

Something was amiss-

She jumped with a small gasp as she heard a honk from outside. Seconds later, Grisha Jeager burst through the door, suitcase and jacket in hand. He toed off his shoes and quickly made his way into the kitchen, passing through the living room and giving Eren a quick "Hello." He put the suitcase on the counter and placed a kiss on Carla's cheek. She sighed in relief.  _He'a back safe. Alive._

_The package._

"Is it in there?", she whispered, glancing at the suitcase nervously. Grisha shook his head. She let her shoulders slump, relaxing instantly as the good news washed over her. 

Grisha forced a smile. "Well, it wasn't easy. They were saying that it wasn't enough. I promised to have more next time."

" _More?_ Grisha, it was nearly three kilograms this time! How much do you mean by more?"

Grisha blinked. He thought for a moment as he calculated the numbers in his head. "I would say about four and a half. Maybe five. That should keep them at bay for a few months, at most."

Carla put her hand over her mouth. Grisha just stared at her. As she was about to respond, Eren called from the living room. "Mom! What time is it?"

She quickly glanced at the clock, glaring at Grisha as she yelled back. "Eight fifty two, dear!" She shook her head as Eren cursed and headed for the stairs, seeing as he had to get ready for the drive-in movie his neighbors Mikasa and Armin were driving him to. As soon as she heard him slam the door shut, Carla rounded on Grisha.

"Are you out of your  _mind_? Five kilograms? That's more than ten pounds. _Ten pounds_ , Grisha. That's insane. You could get caught. You could get arrested. You could get killed-"

"And I can also get 150,00 dollars for it all, Carla. Eren is starting college in August of next year. It's November right now. Can you imagine how much we'll have saved up if I can get that much after every deal? He'll be well off. Think, for a moment."

Carla gaped. He was being too nonchalant about this. Something was amiss. 

The doorbell rang, and she wiped her hands on the washcloth next to her. "We'll continue this conversation after dinner. I won't let this go.", she told Grisha, as he made his way to the table and began setting the plates that were to the side. She went to the foot of the stairs. "Eren!", she called. "Your friends are here to pick you up!" 

She walked to the door, thinking of letting the three of them eat before heading to the movie. No need to spend extra money when they had a perfectly good meal made already. She unlocked the door and was surprised to see a stranger. Four of them, to be exact. They all wore black tops, and the woman smiled as the three men backed up to let her speak.

"Hello ma'am. Are you Mrs. Jeager?" Her sweet voice perfectly matched her strawberry blonde hair and cheerful demeanor, despite the ripped black denim jacket, and the tattoo of what seemed to be wings on her back that wrapped around her shoulders. One black, one white.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Carla'a eyes darted from one person to the next. The tallest has a small beard, with bulky arms and knuckles spelling out " _SURVEY_ " in gothic black letters. The man in the middle seemed normal, except for the small green piercings adorning his eyebrows. The last man looked annoyed, with an ugly sneer on his face, but a tattoo of a bird on his shoulder. Once again; black and white. 

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce us. Well, I'm Petra, and here's Erd, Gunther, and Auro." She pointed to each one as she named them, each waving in acknowledgement. "We're here for Mr. Jeager. We believe he has something our employer wants."

_Our employer._

_They've found us._

Her face paled, and she turned towards her husband, who was still at the table. He looked up at her after a moment, seeing past her at the people by the door. His eyes widened. After a moment, Petra spoke up.

"Good evening, Mr. Jeager! I do believe you missed our little date this afternoon! Perhaps you have something to say for yourself?" She smiled an almost sickeningly saccharine smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

Quickly catching on, Carla whimpered and looked towards Grisha for help. He met her eyes and tensed.

Grisha quickly bolted to the kitchen and grabbed the suitcase. He ran towards the back door.

"Now now Mr. Jeager! You know better than that. What about your poor little wife?", Petra called to him as she pulled out her weapon, as did the three men. All of them had small boxcutters; pretty unconventional weapons for gangsters. At least, that's what Carla thought as Petra lunged at her and stabbed her in the stomach multiple times. She screamed, but it was muffled by Petra's arm on her mouth. Tears and mucus streamed down her face as she sobbed; blood trickling onto the hardwood below. Petra lifted her arm for a second,and Carla was already screaming. Quickly putting her arm back, Petra gazed at the older woman in pity. 

"You poor old hag. Did your husband not tell you? He failed to deliver our monthly request of cocaine today! Now, answer me this: how exactly does a drug lord make money without drugs, hm? Exactly, he doesn't. You see, my employer wasn't very happy about that, I can tell you." She tipped her head forward and brought the boxcutter to Carla's neck. "Don't play with the Titans, ma'am. You don't wanna know what kind of trouble our kind gets into." With that and a smile, she slit the woman's throat. Hot, sticky blood spurted onto Petra, dripping to the floor when she stood. 

She motioned to the back of the house, and the other three went running after Grisha. Petra was going to follow when she heard a noise. A thump. Stood completely still, and suddenly darted towards the stairs, finding a boy. He seemed to be a teenager. Maybe seventeen. Nineteen at the most. He had black hair, and was covering his mouth with his hands. Tears spilled over both as he huddled against the wall on the stairs. His eyes were wide, and  _lord_ were they something. Turquoise fire blazed at her from the dark of the stairs, and she knew he was a keeper.

_My employer's really gonna love this one._


End file.
